


60 Days

by AthenaZelda



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaZelda/pseuds/AthenaZelda
Summary: Quand deux amis se retrouvent et profitent de l'été ensemble, le temps semble s'arrêter. Un amour de perdu, un autre le remplace, c'est ce que découvre Myungsoo.





	60 Days

                Myungsoo était installé seul au comptoir d’un bar. Il ne savait plus quelle heure il était, mais il était sûr d’une chose : cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu’il faisait nuit. Tout compte fait, cela n’avait plus trop d’importance. Il avala cul sec le contenu de son verre avant d’en demander un deuxième au serveur, et il ferma les yeux en soupirant tristement, faisant tourner quelque chose entre ses doigts. Le métal était devenu chaud à force d’être en contact avec sa peau, et il ne le percevait plus de la même façon à présent, cet anneau argenté. Ce n’était qu’un vulgaire objet sans âme, miteux à la seule lueur des lampes tamisées. Une breloque que l’on trouve dans les paquets surprise à la fête annuelle. Tout comme lui, cet anneau qui allait de paire avec son âme sœur, il se sentait bien seul. Il n’avait plus aucune raison d’être à présent, car le double avec qui il était si lié était parti. Le jeune homme eut un sourire amer en regardant cette bague. Il l’avait aimée, portée… doublée pour l’offrir à l’élue de son cœur. Il n’aurait jamais cru qu’il allait être rejeté peu de temps après.

— Ah c’est comme ça quand on se fait jeter, murmura-t-il à son verre qui était plein à nouveau.

— Je vous demande pardon ? fit le serveur qui ne comprenait pas.

 

Le client ne répondit pas et hocha la tête vigoureusement avant d’engloutir son verre plus vite qu’il n’avait été rempli. Le serveur jaugea du regard ce jeune homme qui avait l’air perdu. Il semblait pourtant être une personne à qui tout sourit : beau, bien habillé, il ne devait pas manquer d’argent… Il en pleurerait presque de jalousie, car même s’il était un homme, il était attirant aux yeux de tous. Les femmes se retournaient à son passage, et les hommes aussi. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient avec désinvolture sur ses grands yeux, et s’il n’était pas à moitié ivre déjà il paraîtrait innocent. La tête posée sur son bras tendu sur le comptoir, on aurait dit que la fin du monde était sur le point d’arriver. Mais le serveur connaissait ce genre de regard : c’était celui d’un homme qui venait de vivre une rupture douloureuse. Myungsoo se redressa soudainement, comme piqué par une aiguille invisible. Il réajusta le col de sa veste noire et demanda à nouveau qu’on remplisse son verre.

La porte du bar s’ouvrit mais personne n’y prêta attention, excepté le serveur qui salua un nouveau client. Myungsoo sentit qu’on s’assit à côté de lui mais il ne daigna pas tourner la tête pour autant.

— Je voudrais ce que vous avez de plus fort, dit le nouveau venu.

 

On lui servit la même chose que buvait l’homme au cœur brisé depuis le début de la soirée. Le silence revint dans le bar et on entendait que le bruit des verres que l’on posait sur le comptoir ou que l’on remplissait, puis, soudainement :

— Kim Myungsoo ! s’exclama le nouveau venu. Ça alors !

 

Surpris qu’on l’appelle par son nom complet, Myungsoo se tourna vers sa gauche. Il se retrouva face à un jeune homme au visage juvénile. Il fut frappé par ses grands yeux lumineux remplis de candeur. Il avait déjà vu ces boucles ambrées quelque part et ce visage était familier.

— Tu te souviens ? Lee Sungyeol, on était dans le même lycée, expliqua-t-il précipitamment. J’étais une classe au-dessus…

— Je me souviens, répondit Myungsoo en battant des paupières. On se voyait souvent au réfectoire.

— Quelle surprise, reprit Sungyeol d’une voix enjouée avec un grand sourire qui découvrait ses gencives.

 

Ils entamèrent la discussion et Myungsoo retrouva le sourire pour un temps. Il avait de bons souvenirs avec ce garçon et il se demandait pourquoi ils n’avaient pas gardé le contact après le lycée. Sungyeol était un jeune homme enjoué qui n’avait jamais regardé de haut ses camarades plus jeunes, bien au contraire, c’était le sunbae vers lequel tout le monde se tournait en cas de problème. Il avait souvent eu le rôle de médiateur dans les disputes et il s’entendait avec tout le monde. L’heure n’était plus de boire dans sa tristesse et sa solitude. Ils quittèrent le bar, toujours en plein échange, et longèrent le fleuve à la seule lueur des réverbères.

— Tu travailles dans un bureau ? s’étonna Sungyeol. Je m’attendais plutôt à te voir dans le mannequinat…

— De quoi tu parles ? rit Myungsoo. Sois sérieux.

— Non c’est vrai ! Tu avais toujours cette classe naturelle, quand tu entrais dans une salle, tous les regards se posaient sur toi. C’est presque un gâchis de t’enfermer dans un bureau.

— Et toi alors ? Qu’est-ce que la vie a réservé pour toi ?

— Je suis pianiste, répondit-il fièrement. Bon, c’est vrai, pas dans quelque chose de bien reluisant pour un musicien mais ce n’est pas si mal. Je joue dans un restaurant. Ils ont des musiciens, des chanteurs… il y a une petite scène. C’est sympa quand on veut faire un dîner spectacle.

— Finalement de nous deux, c’est toi qui fait un métier qui colle bien à ton image. C’est vrai que tu étais souvent dans la salle de musique, mais je ne t’ai jamais réellement entendu jouer.

— Il faudra réparer ça, proposa Sungyeol avec sincérité.

 

Myungsoo n’évoqua pas dans sa discussion ce qu’il n’allait pas dans sa vie récemment. Il ne voulait pas repenser à sa rupture. En fait, il n’eut pas le temps d’y songer une seconde durant toute la soirée. C’était facile de discuter avec Sungyeol, il avait toujours quelque chose à dire sur n’importe quel sujet, et Myungsoo ne comprit pas comment il avait fait mais il n’avait pas posé l’inévitable question sur les amours.

— Ah vraiment, souffla-t-il. C’était une aubaine pour moi de te trouver par hasard ce soir.

— Pour moi aussi je dois dire, répondit Sungyeol.

 

Très vite ils arrivèrent devant l’immeuble où logeait Myungsoo. Ce dernier paraissait presque déçu mais il sentait la fatigue prendre le pas sur lui. Les deux hommes se serrèrent chaleureusement la main, se promettant de rester en contact cette fois. Ils s’en assurèrent en échangeant leurs numéros de téléphone, et Sungyeol proposa même à ce qu’ils se retrouvent le lendemain.

— Je suis en congé quelques jours, et je compte bien m’amuser un peu en ville.

— Je te rejoins dans l’après-midi alors, de toute façon je dois prendre aussi quelques jours de repos. J’en ai bien besoin, ajouta Myungsoo avec un sourire triste.

 

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit sur le pallier de l’immeuble et Myungsoo regarda Sungyeol s’éloigner, le cœur léger. Il avait bien besoin de se changer les idées et il savait qu’il ne s’ennuierait pas avec son ancien camarade. Il n’avait pas vraiment d’amis autour de lui avec qui partager ses joies et ses peines. Souvent les gens le regardaient de loin, pensaient qu’il était inaccessible, alors personne ne se liait vraiment avec lui. Sungyeol était différent. Il le connaissait depuis le lycée certes, mais il ne s’embarrassait pas d’états d’âme qui n’avaient pas lieu d’être.

 

                Ils passèrent la semaine qui suivirent collés l’un à l’autre, à se balader en ville, chercher les petits commerces les plus farfelus de la grande cité coréenne. C’était principalement Sungyeol qui menait leurs escapades et cela faisait bien longtemps que Myungsoo ne s’était pas autant amusé. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de ne pas se montrer au bureau et même s’il avait prévenu ses supérieurs ce genre de chose ne se faisait pas. Il savait qu’il pouvait perdre son travail à tout moment mais il se laissait embarquer par Sungyeol, adoptant même sa philosophie. Après tout, il n’était pas spécialement passionné par ce qu’il faisait et, s’il était renvoyé, cela lui donnerait l’occasion de faire un métier qui lui conviendrait mieux. En fait, il préférait passer son temps avec son ancien sunbae, ne plus avoir aucune responsabilité. Il ne pensait plus à sa peine de cœur pour un temps mais cela ne pouvait pas s’effacer aussi simplement. Parfois même il ne parvenait pas à cacher complètement sa morosité mais Sungyeol ne disait rien. Un soir, il vint frapper à sa porte sans avoir prévenu de son arrivée alors même qu’ils avaient passé la journée ensemble.

 

Cela faisait de longues minutes que Sungyeol lui avait pris la main, le conduisant où il voulait, sans rien lui dire.

— Où est-ce que tu m’emmènes ? demanda Myungsoo, excédé.

 

Ils se retrouvèrent au bord de la rivière, près d’un pont, sur une pente d’herbe qui offrait une vue panoramique sur la ville. L’endroit était désert et peu éclairé, Sungyeol s’assit en soupirant bruyamment, faisant signe à son ami de s’installer à côté de lui. Myungsoo ne lui posa aucune autre question et s’assit à son tour. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, l’aîné s’allongea, ses grands yeux rivés vers le ciel. L’autre l’imita, sceptique, et il n’eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d’avoir l’explication.

— J’ai remarqué que tu étais triste, murmura Sungyeol. Je ne te demanderai pas de me dire ce qu’il ne va pas. Quand je suis triste, je viens m’allonger ici et je regarde les étoiles. Et là je me dis que nous sommes peu de choses devant cette immensité et mes problèmes disparaissent.

 

Myungsoo ne savait pas quoi dire, profondément troublé par tant de clairvoyance. Il resta un moment silencieux jusqu’à ce que les mots reviennent dans son esprit.

— Yeollie, fit-il d’une voix douce. Je te remercie, sincèrement.

 

Il tourna sa tête vers son ami et il remarqua avec surprise qu’il s’était endormi, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Myungsoo sourit à son tour et leva de nouveau les yeux vers les étoiles. En effet, cela faisait du bien de temps de temps de les admirer. Sungyeol savait parfaitement quelles étaient les petites choses qui faisaient se sentir mieux et permettaient de ne plus se fermer sur ses propres problèmes. Il ne savait pas qui avait décidé de le mettre sur sa route au moment où il en avait le plus besoin mais il lui en remerciait sincèrement. Il formula même le mot « merci » avec ses lèvres en direction des étoiles. Peut-être il y en avait-il une là-haut qui veillait sur lui tout compte fait.

 

                Ils revinrent souvent les soirs au même endroit au bord du fleuve mais Myungsoo restait muet sur les raisons de sa tristesse, et il était reconnaissant envers Sungyeol de ne pas le questionner à ce sujet. Il lui en parlerait sûrement plus tard, et il estimait qu’il valait mieux construire les bases d’une véritable amitié avec lui. Ils avaient besoin de mieux se connaître même si l’alchimie était déjà évidente.

— Mais au fait ! s’exclama Myungsoo tandis qu’ils mangeaient l’air de rien des brochettes chez un vendeur ambulant. Tu me dis que tu es pianiste mais tu ne m’as pas montré ton talent encore.

— Tu veux réparer ça ? répondit Sungyeol avec un large sourire. J’ai un piano chez moi.

— Tu m’invites chez toi après bientôt deux semaines de rencarts… plaisanta son cadet. Les choses vont un peu vite.

— Serais-tu du genre prude Kim Myungsoo ? fit-il sur un même ton.

 

Le prude lui donna un coup amical à l’épaule et ils partirent pour la maison où vivaient Sungyeol et son petit frère. Celui-ci était absent exceptionnellement et ils avaient toute la tranquillité possible.

— D’ailleurs comment va le petit Jongie ? demanda Myungsoo à peine entré dans le salon. La dernière fois que je l’ai vu il entrait en terminale.

— La vie étudiante lui convient très bien, répondit Sungyeol en sortant une bouteille de vin. Au fait, tu aimes ça ?

— Oui pourquoi pas.

 

Myungsoo s’installa sur le canapé du salon, les yeux posés sur le piano à queue noir qui trônait au beau milieu de la pièce. Les parents de Sungyeol étaient riches, il l’avait presque oublié. Malheureusement décédés dans un accident, ils avaient tout laissé à leurs deux fils. Malgré tout, l’aîné n’avait pas perdu sa joie de vivre, ayant un petit frère à sa charge. Le jeune homme restait songeur, confortablement installé dans les coussins, jusqu’à ce que son hôte lui serve un verre de vin.

 

Sungyeol s’installa devant son piano avec grâce, sentant le regard de Myungsoo sur lui. Peut-être semblait-il sceptique quant à ses talents de musicien et il avait hâte de prouver sa valeur. Son visage devint soudainement sérieux et cela surprit Myungsoo qui ne l’avait jamais vu comme ça. Ses grands yeux couleur noisette s’étaient posés sur les touches noires et blanches indiquant qu’il était concentré. Ses lèvres rosées étaient fermement closes, figeant son visage légèrement hâlé. Il commença son morceau avec légèreté et un son entraînant parvint aux oreilles de son spectateur. Myungsoo ne connaissait pas l’air qui était joué mais il n’était pas un spécialiste dans ce domaine. C’était une très jolie chanson qui semblait diffuser un bonheur printanier, mais cela ne dura pas car petit à petit le rythme devint plus lent, donnant une touche différente à son humeur.

— Arrête cette musique, coupa sèchement Myungsoo au bout de deux minutes.

— Pourquoi ? s’étonna son ami qui s’arrêta aussitôt de jouer.

 

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que cette mélodie douce et mélancolique faisait soudainement remonter en lui trop de souvenirs douloureux.

— Tu n’as pas quelque chose de plus joyeux ? Qui n’évoque pas un quelconque sentiment amoureux ?

— Pourtant l’amour n’est-ce pas le plus beau sentiment qu’on puisse exprimer ?

— C’est surfait. C’est beau quand tu le trouves, mais le jour où tu le perds c’en est tellement douloureux que tu voudrais mourir. Ça n’en vaut pas le coup.

— C’est triste de penser comme ça. L’amour fait autant de bien qu’il fait du mal mais je t’assure que ça en vaut la peine. Ne dis pas que tu as perdu l’amour. Il revient toujours, peut-être sous une forme différente mais il revient.

 

Myungsoo ne paraissait pas convaincu et Sungyeol changea de morceau. Cela n’arrangea pas l’humeur de son ami pour autant. Il finit son verre de vin et mit une main dans la poche de son pantalon. Il se leva dans un soupir forcé et s’approcha du piano. Il déposa sur le bois verni noir un petit objet scintillant. Sungyeol s’arrêta de nouveau, levant les yeux vers la bague.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement.

— Je ne suis pas accessible, je n’ai pas l’air émotif ou amoureux, ou quels que soient les autres arguments qu’elle m’a sortis, c’est elle qui a rompu de nos fiançailles, expliqua Myungsoo amèrement. Je n’ai peut-être pas su m’ouvrir à elle comme j’aurais dû.

— Tu as gardé cet anneau tout ce temps avec toi ?

— Si je m’en débarrasse, ça veut dire que je dois tourner la page n’est-ce pas ?

 

La blessure était rouverte et sa voix avait un léger trémolo. Sungyeol se leva lentement, regardant son ami avec compassion avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

— Tu l’aimes encore ?

— Je ne sais même plus. Je n’y pense plus.

 

Après cet incident imprévu, Myungsoo ne se laissa plus abattre par sa peine. Il oublia, volontairement ou non, la bague sur le piano et il ne la récupéra pas. Sungyeol ne la lui rendit pas non plus, peut-être n’était-elle-même plus sur son instrument. Ou bien Myungsoo l’avait-elle reprise et abandonnée dans la rue. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne se souvint de ce qu’elle était devenue et la conversation ne revint pas sur le tapis. Cela avait contribué à tourner la page officiellement. Depuis, le jeune homme était plus déterminé à profiter de sa jeunesse avec Sungyeol, ne bridant plus ses émotions. Ils allaient plus loin chaque jour, quittant parfois Séoul toute la journée, revenant tard le soir avec de bons souvenirs. D’autres soirs ils restaient tranquillement chez eux, tantôt à l’appartement de Myungsoo, tantôt à la maison de Sungyeol, devant un film, lisant un livre, écoutant de la musique, commentant les programmes télévisés. Et ils ne voyaient pas le temps passer et trente jours s’étaient écoulés depuis leur rencontre dans le bar. D’une certaine manière, ce jour avait été déterminant pour l’un comme pour l’autre.

 

                Myungsoo réapparut dans son salon et Sungyeol ne put déchiffrer l’expression de son visage. Il y avait un mélange paradoxal de déception et de soulagement.

— Mon patron m’a appelé, dit-il d’une petite voix. Je suis renvoyé.

— Je suis désolé, murmura Sungyeol en posant son magazine sur la petite table.

— Ne le sois pas. Je ne le suis pas. je vais pouvoir me poser un peu plus longtemps pour réfléchir à ce que je veux faire.

— Tu as fais quoi pendant ce dernier mois ?

— J’ai dû apparaître une ou deux fois au bureau à dire vrai, répondit Myungsoo avec un léger rire.

— Et ça t’amuse, fit son ami sur un même ton.

— Mais j’en ai bien profité avec toi. Je ne regrette rien.

 

Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol à côté de Sungyeol et il passa machinalement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Son ami étouffa un rire, baissant la tête d’un air embarrassé.

— Quoi ? fit vivement Myungsoo.

— Tu as cette habitude, vraiment intrigante, de te lécher les lèvres de manière insouciante.

— Ah bon ? s’étonna-t-il les yeux ronds.

 

Les joues rougies de Sungyeol ne lui échappèrent pas du regard et il le vit tourner la tête, trop tard, pour le cacher. Myungsoo sourit malgré lui, constatant son effet sur son ami. Quand ils se rendirent compte de l’heure très tardive, ils se levèrent simultanément, toujours dans un silence gêné. Myungsoo accompagna son aîné jusqu’au vestibule où il mit ses chaussures.

— Merci pour cette soirée, dit Sungyeol en regardant son téléphone.

— J’espère que Sungjong ne m’en veut pas de te garder avec moi si tard.

— Ça lui laisse un peu de tranquillité pour étudier.

 

Il avait pourtant cinq messages de son frère qui s’inquiétait de son absence, mais cela n’affola pas Sungyeol qui jeta un regard brillant vers Myungsoo, accoudé au mur.

— Et bien bonne nuit, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant.

— Bonne nuit Yeollie, sourit son ami.

 

Instinctivement, il leva la main vers une mèche rebelle de Sungyeol pour l’arranger. Son vis-à-vis était si près de son visage, Myungsoo ne parvenait pas à soutenir son regard. Mais ses yeux se posèrent sur sa bouche et cela n’était pas mieux. Il ne bougea pas quand Sungyeol déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il fut surpris par la douceur de ce contact et il le laissa faire, ne sachant pas s’il devait le repousser ou non. Il entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, comme s’il appréciait ce toucher amoureux, mais alors qu’il était sur le point de répondre à ce baiser, Sungyeol se détacha de lui, l’air horrifié.

— Je suis désolé, put-il prononcer avec difficulté.

 

Et il partit précipitamment sans rien rajouter. Myungsoo resta immobile dans son vestibule, les yeux ronds, tentant de comprendre ce qu’il s’était passé. Les doigts posés sur ses lèvres, il essayait de remettre de l’ordre dans sa tête. Sungyeol, de son côté, courait presque jusqu’à chez lui, se demandant s’il serait capable de le regarder en face à leur prochaine rencontre.

 

                Aucun des deux ne dormit de la nuit, mais seul l’un d’entre eux était moins tourmenté que l’autre. Si Sungyeol avait envie de se frapper, Myungsoo, lui, avait passé sa nuit les yeux levés sur son plafond, s’imaginant y voir les étoiles qu’il avait tant de fois regardées avec son ami. C’était apaisant d’une certaine manière et il réfléchissait plus posément sur ce qu’il s’était passé.

 

Sungjong ouvrit les rideaux, laissant les rayons du soleil pénétrer dans la chambre de son frère. Sungyeol était dans son lit et émit une plainte lorsque la lumière vint brûler ses paupières. Il se roula dans ses draps pour pouvoir continuer à dormir.

— Debout, allez ! N’as-tu pas dit que tu voulais en profiter ?

— Pas aujourd’hui, répondit l’aîné d’une voix étouffée. J’ai mal à la tête.

— Tu as mal à la tête ? répéta Sungjong, légèrement inquiet. Tu blagues, j’espère ?

— Ça passera, assura Sungyeol en éloignant la main de son frère de son front. J’ai juste… fait une bêtise hier. Je n’aurais pas dû l’embrasser.

— Myungsoo ?

— Il ne voudra plus me revoir.

 

Sungjong soupira longuement. Il n’eut pas le temps de répondre qu’il entendit la sonnette de la porte d’entrée. Il descendit les escaliers pour aller ouvrir et il eut la surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Myungsoo. La respiration saccadée, il semblait avoir couru jusqu’ici, le téléphone fermement serré dans sa main.

— Sungyeol est ici ? On devait se retrouver au parc il y a deux heures…

— Il est encore au lit, répondit Sungjong.

 

Myungsoo n’attendit pas plus longtemps avant de monter à l’étage, retrouvant son ami roulé en boule dans son lit.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

—Je dors, ça ne se voit pas ?

 

Mais à en juger par sa voix, Sungyeol était parfaitement réveillé. Myungsoo se doutait de ce qu’il n’allait pas. Lui-même avait été troublé une bonne partie de la nuit à cause de ce baiser qu’il lui avait donné, mais il avait fini par conclure que cela ne lui avait pas déplu.

— Sors de là ou bien je te rejoins sous la couette.

 

Le jeune homme se redressa vivement, interloqué par cette proposition.

— Ça va j’arrive, dit-il d’une voix suraiguë.

 

Myungsoo sourit tendrement et l’aida à se lever. Sungyeol lui jeta un regard intrigué.

— Ton baiser, ça ne m’a pas déplu, expliqua-t-il.

 

Le visage de son ami devint rouge et il le prit entre ses mains, le regardant affectueusement.

— Ne me fais plus jamais attendre pendant deux heures, susurra-t-il sur un ton faussement menaçant.

— Promis.

 

Myungsoo avait passé la nuit à réfléchir sur ce qu’il ressentait, et il avait conclu qu’il n’envisageait plus son avenir sans Sungyeol. Il ne pensait pas retomber amoureux si vite mais cette fois c’était bien différent de sa relation précédente. Sungyeol avait donné un nouveau souffle à sa vie, un nouveau départ, plus coloré, plus imprévisible qu’avant. Il avait été sans le savoir séduit par sa fraicheur de vivre et il se laisserait bien embarquer dans cette aventure pour les années à venir. Des escapades entre deux amis, ils passèrent à des rendez-vous amoureux. Ils faisaient la même chose mais le ton était différent. Les regards étaient remplis de sous-entendus, et ils pouvaient, au détour d’un chemin, se tenir la main, se serrer l’un contre l’autre, ou s’embrasser à l’abri des regards indiscrets. Ils continuaient à aller sous les étoiles, à jouer de la musique ou découvrir de nouvelles choses, s’arrêtant parfois comme deux enfants dans des parcs d’attraction, participant à des fêtes dans les rues… Myungsoo savait que les responsabilités allaient devoir le rattraper un jour mais tant qu’il pouvait ne plus se préoccuper de la vie d’adulte, il ne s’en inquiétait pas. Il avait tout le temps pour penser à retrouver un travail.

 

                Il y avait une fête en plein air organisée le long du fleuve pour toute la journée et la soirée. Attrayante pour les enfants, car elle proposait des stands de jeux, des activités foraines, et même des gourmandises ; elle attirait aussi les adultes qui voulaient profiter des beaux jours de l’été. Sungyeol y emmena Myungsoo avec tant d’enthousiasme qu’il ressemblait à ces enfants qui jouaient autour d’eux, mis à part le fait qu’il était beaucoup plus grand en taille. Ils firent quasiment tous les stands, et Myungsoo excella au tir à la carabine, offrant un ours en peluche à son ami, qui lui préférait les jeux plus colorés et farfelus. Les jeux à son image. Puis l’heure était venue de faire une pause, Sungyeol ayant repéré un stand de glace. Il mit autant d’ardeur à choisir un parfum qu’à étudier sa musique, car le choix était important : on n’avait qu’un seul essai, et Myungsoo l’observait avec amusement. Toujours. Rien n’était plus captivant pour lui que d’observer Sungyeol dans son élément naturel. Il fut moins pointilleux quand ce fut son tour et tandis qu’il réglait la note, il continuait à le regarder en silence. Celui-ci dégustait sa glace innocemment, on aurait dit un enfant. Myungsoo faillit s’étouffer avec son propre cône glacé à cette pensée. Oui, son ami avait cette lueur candide dans les yeux, ce rire au coin de la bouche, cette joie de vivre dans le ton de sa voix… tout cela contribuait à le rendre si attirant à ses yeux. Enfin, Sungyeol se tourna vers lui, comme étonné de le voir encore à cet endroit, comme si c’était un miracle qu’il le suive encore dans ses gamineries. Mais Myungsoo lui rendit son sourire innocent et se rapprocha après avoir rangé son porte-monnaie.

— Tu m’achètes un ballon ? demanda Sungyeol.

 

Le cadet toussa dans sa glace, éclaboussant sa veste bleue. Sungyeol attrapa une serviette en papier et se hâta de nettoyer les dégâts.

— C’est dur d’avoir… certaines pensées… quand tu agis comme ça, balbutia Myungsoo en s’essuyant le coin des lèvres.

— Agir comment ?

— Rien, reprit-il en retrouvant son calme. Reste comme tu es Yeollie.

 

Finalement, Sungyeol n’eut pas de ballon mais ils profitèrent d’une promenade sous un beau ciel bleu le long du fleuve. Quelques animations rendaient cette journée amusante, notamment pour les enfants qui jouaient bruyamment, mais aussi quelques couples qui appréciaient l’humeur estivale. Ils n’avaient pas encore fini leur glace que Myungsoo prit son ami par la main, enlaçant ses doigts dans les siens.

 

                Myungsoo s’approcha lentement de lui, se frottant machinalement les mains après avoir fini sa glace. Il attrapa Sungyeol, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, s’assurant qu’ils étaient seuls. La tête enfouie dans le creux du cou du plus grand.

— Tu as le dos tout chaud, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

— Et toi le souffle tout froid, répondit Sungyeol en frissonnant.

— Vraiment ? insista Myungsoo avec un sourire de satisfaction. Tu n’aimes pas ?

— On est en pleine rue.

 

Mais il semblait que le jeune homme ne s’en souciait guère, faisant glisser son nez le long de la ligne du cou de Sungyeol, soufflant sur sa peau exprès pour le faire réagir. Il le sentit de nouveau frémir contre lui. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais cette sensation était envoûtante.

— J’ai envie qu’on rentre chez moi, qu’en dis-tu ?

— C’est un programme qui n’a pas été prévu mais ça me tente bien, s’amusa-t-il.

 

Myungsoo lui pinça la joue et ils prirent la direction de son appartement sans toutefois s’y précipiter. Ils s’arrêtèrent même dans un restaurant pour dîner et ce fut le tour de Sungyeol de sortir son porte-monnaie cette fois. Main dans la main avec son compagnon sur le chemin du retour, pour conclure une journée aussi idyllique, ils comptaient bien profiter l’un de l’autre le plus longtemps possible. Myungsoo avait remarqué que le teint rosi de Sungyeol ne le quittait pas, il savait qu’il pensait à la proposition sous-entendue qu’il lui avait faite plus tôt. Le fait qu’il le suivait sans aucune hésitation lui indiquait bien que c’était ce qu’il voulait aussi.

 

Sungyeol était juste entré dans le salon qu’il sentit les bras de Myungsoo lui entourer la taille avec douceur. Ses mains glissèrent sous sa chemise, venant lui caresser la peau de son ventre. Son souffle chaud sur son épaule appelait au désir et ils se dirigèrent lentement en direction du canapé, le cadet guidant les pas du plus grand. Sungyeol restait passivement immobile quand son compagnon commença à déboutonner sa chemise et il eut un léger frémissement lorsqu’il lui embrassa l’épaule qu’il venait de découvrir.

— J’aime ton dos, susurra-t-il. Je le couvrirais bien de baisers.

— Et bien je me vois dans l’obligation de te laisser faire, sourit Sungyeol.

 

La chemise tomba mollement sur le plancher et Myungsoo déposait des baisers éparpillés le long de l’omoplate avant de remonter à son cou. Sungyeol fut pris de frémissements incontrôlés et son compagnon comprit qu’il était très sensible à ce niveau. Il lui attrapa le menton entre ses doigts pour lui faire tourner le visage vers lui et il lui embrassa la joue, presque innocemment, tandis qu’il lui dégrafait le pantalon de sa main libre.

— Si tu continue à te frotter comme ça contre moi, je ne vais pas tenir bien longtemps, lui murmura Myungsoo.

 

Il laissa Sungyeol s’allonger sur le canapé et il se mit à califourchon sur ses hanches, passant ses doigts sur son torse. Aucune lumière n’était allumée, seuls les rayons de la lune qui passaient à travers la baie vitrée éclairaient la pièce, donnant une teinte nacrée à la peau de Sungyeol. Celui-ci leva les mains vers Myungsoo, lui attrapant le col de sa chemise, déboutonnant à son tour ses boutons un à un, caressant au passage son corps dévoilé. Il se pencha pour l’embrasser pendant que Sungyeol faisait glisser sa main sur son entrejambe. Le désir le brûlait entre les reins et il se glissa hors de sous lui pour retirer son pantalon. Il retrouva le chemin de ses lèvres, ne voulant plus le lâcher, et se mit sur les cuisses de Myungsoo qui s’était assis, tenant fermement Sungyeol par la taille. Il lui caressa lentement le dos jusqu’à venir lui tenir les fesses pendant que la main de son amant faisait de lents va-et-vient sur son intimité tendue qui avait été sortie de sa prison de toile. Myungsoo fouilla furtivement dans sa poche pour en sortir un petit sachet carré, le secouant sous le nez de Sungyeol avec un petit sourire révélateur. Haussant les sourcils, son compagnon attrapa l’appât et déchira l’emballage avec ses dents avant de sortir le préservatif. Tout en le regardant amoureusement, il fit glisser la protection sur le membre de son amant qui était prêt. Avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, Myungsoo entreprit de préparer son intrusion avec douceur et Sungyeol n’y était pas réticent, appréciant ses caresses avec des petits gémissements de plaisir. Il s’empala de lui-même avec des gestes lents, s’arrachant un cri de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu’il allait en profondeur.

 

                Sungyeol ne sut comment, le lendemain, il s’était réveillé dans le lit de Myungsoo, mais il se sentait bien, dans les bras de son amant qui s’était endormi contre son dos. Sungyeol se rendormit aussitôt, ne sachant pas quelle heure il pouvait être. Quand le cadet se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il eut un mal fou à faire émerger son compagnon de son sommeil, et il dut aller préparer le petit-déjeuner tout seul avant de retenter une dernière fois de le lever.

— Tu dors comme une pierre, se moqua-t-il.

— J’ai le sommeil très lourd depuis quelques temps, répondit Sungyeol d’une voix rauque.

 

Et cette information fut vérifiée lors des nuits suivantes. Réveiller Sungyeol le matin était un véritable sport, et cela l’amusait. En plus de passer leurs journées l’un avec l’autre, ils ne se quittaient plus la nuit non plus, allant aléatoirement chez l’un ou l’autre, mais plus souvent chez Myungsoo qui, lui, avait l’avantage de vivre seul.

 

Cela faisait trois semaines que l’amitié s’était transformée en relation amoureuse. Alors qu’ils avaient passé la soirée devant un film, Sungyeol s’était endormi sur le canapé et comme Myungsoo s’y attendait, il était plongé dans un lourd sommeil. Attendri, il lui caressa les cheveux avant de lui embrasser le front. Il ne resta pas trop longtemps près de lui, retournant auprès de ses livres. Malgré tout, il avait besoin de savoir ce qu’il allait faire de son avenir à présent. Ce regain de responsabilité ne dura pas longtemps car il vit Sungyeol se lever pour aller se coucher dans le lit, déambulant à la manière d’un zombie. Amusé, Myungsoo le suivit et l’aida même à se défaire de ses vêtements avant de le rejoindre sous les draps.

 

                Au petit matin, Myungsoo fut le premier réveillé, encore une fois, et, de bonne humeur, il se mit sur son compagnon, lui embrassant l’épaule avec envie. La tête enfouie dans l’oreiller, Sungyeol ne réagissait pas, profondément endormi.

— Si tu ne te réveilles pas, je vais te manger.

 

Pour accompagner sa parole, il passa un coup de langue sur son omoplate et Sungyeol répondit par un geignement, signifiant qu’il l’entendait. Cela satisfaisait Myungsoo qui n’avait pas l’intention de le laisser comme ça, électrisé par ce corps nu étendu dans ses draps.

— Je n’ai pas envie de me lever, dit Sungyeol d’une voix étouffée. Restons comme ça toute la journée, nus, se prélassant dans le lit, prenant une douche ensemble, ne quitter les draps que pour manger…

— Ça c’est quelque chose qu’on n’a jamais fait encore, plaisanta Myungsoo qui s’était assis sur ses cuisses, lui caressant le dos.

— Raison de plus, sérieusement, ajouta son aîné en tournant la tête vers lui du mieux qu’il pouvait dans sa position.

— On passerait la journée comme ça ? Genre je te ferai l’amour à chaque fois que j’en ai envie…

 

Et il se pencha à nouveau pour lui embrasser le cou, ce qui eut un effet immédiat sur Sungyeol.

— Oui voilà. Une journée dans ce genre-là. Et après je me maudirai car je ne pourrai pas me lever demain à cause de tes coups de rein.

— J’irai doucement.

 

Il lui caressa les hanches du bout des doigts, parcourant son corps chaud qui peinait à se réveiller. Une journée de câlins… ils avaient éteints leurs téléphones pour ne pas être dérangés, ne se levant que quand ils avaient faim. Avant de retrouver le confort cotonneux du lit, ils prirent une douche, à la demande de Sungyeol, et Myungsoo en profita pour le toucher plus intimement. Cette journée sembla hors du temps, comme s’ils étaient sur un petit nuage, dans un monde où ils n’étaient que tous les deux.

 

Quand Myungsoo ouvrit les yeux le lendemain de cette journée de câlins, il était seul dans le lit, à sa plus grande surprise, car jusqu’ici il était toujours le premier réveillé. Il se leva et passa un pantalon de pyjama pour aller dans sa cuisine. Sungyeol était devant l’évier, finissant de boire un verre d’eau, habillé d’un ensemble d’été blanc au tissu fin. Il était si beau le matin, avec ses longues jambes. L’une d’elle était légèrement repliée nonchalamment vers l’arrière. En s’approchant un peu plus, le sourire de Myungsoo s’évanouit. Sungyeol avait l’air préoccupé et son teint était plus pâle qu’à l’ordinaire.

— Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il d’une voix forte malgré lui.

 

Sungyeol sursauta, manquant de lâcher le verre.

— Oui tout va bien, répondit-il faiblement. Je me suis juste réveillé avec la migraine.

 

Myungsoo passa sa main sur son front, légèrement inquiet.

— Ça va passer, lui assura son compagnon avec un sourire tendre. Par contre je dois rentrer maintenant, ou Sungjong va me tuer. On se retrouve plus tard ?

— Bien sûr.

— Ça va déjà mieux, tu vois ?

 

Il sortit de la cuisine d’un pas léger pour récupérer ses affaires et embrassa joyeusement son amant avant de partir, laissant derrière lui le petit-déjeuner qu’il avait amoureusement préparé pour lui. L’après-midi, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans un parc, et il faisait si chaud que c’était tentant de jouer près de la grande fontaine au milieu des enfants qui, eux, n’hésitaient pas une seconde.

 

Cela faisait du bien de s’éclabousser un peu par cette chaleur. Le tee-shirt de Sungyeol était complètement trempé, collé sur ses clavicules apparentes. Il s’arrêta deux minutes, le temps de souffler et Myungsoo en profita pour admirer sa silhouette jusqu’à ce que, soudain, la vision paisible fut interrompue. Un ballon vint frapper violemment la tête de Sungyeol qui tomba aussitôt à genoux sur le sol. Myungsoo se précipita sur lui, inquiet, le voyant se tenir la tête d’un air douloureux. L’enfant responsable de ce mauvais tir fut rapidement sur les lieux à son tour, honteux et désolé. Il se confondait en excuse mais Sungyeol le rassurait sur son état avec son habituel sourire.

— Tout va bien, dit-il en se relevant. J’ai été surpris c’est tout. Fais attention la prochaine fois, tu tires vraiment fort !

 

Il se voulait encourageant mais il se tenait toujours la tête d’une main. Si l’enfant avait repris l’objet du délit et était reparti, Myungsoo lui hésitait à soutenir son ami de peur qu’il tombe.

— Tu es sûr que ça va ?

— Bien sûr. Ça te dit d’aller s’installer sur la terrasse d’un café ? Le coup m’a assommé, j’ai besoin d’un petit remontant.

 

Ils prirent leurs affaires et partirent en direction du café le plus proche et ils s’assirent autour d’une table ombragée. Myungsoo regardait Sungyeol avec inquiétude mais ce-dernier semblait aller très bien. Il souriait même en regardant l’horizon bleu durant quelques minutes, le temps qu’on leur serve des boissons froides. Puis son sourire s’évanouit et son regard s’assombrit légèrement.

— Il faut que je te dise… je dois m’absenter quelques jours.

— Comment ça ? s’étonna Myungsoo qui sirotait son thé glacé, l’air tendu.

— C’était prévu depuis un petit moment, j’hésitais à t’en parler, reprit Sungyeol, pas très à l’aise.

— Tu as besoin que je t’accompagne ?

 

Myungsoo aurait juré lire « oui » dans les yeux de Sungyeol mais ce-dernier hocha la tête négativement.

— C’est quelque chose que je dois faire seul.

— Très bien. Tu m’appelles quand tu reviendras.

 

La discussion se conclut là et ils retournèrent à leurs jeux avant de retrouver le chemin de la chambre une fois la nuit tombée et le dîner passé. Ils n’avaient pas l’intention de dormir, sachant qu’ils n’allaient pas se voir pendant quelques jours, ils comptaient bien rattraper en avance le temps perdu par la séparation avec quelques tendres ébats.

 

Myungsoo le serrait fermement contre lui, il commençait à s’assoupir. Sungyeol resserra ses doigts sur son bras qui l’enlaçait.

— Tu vas me manquer, murmura Myungsoo.

— Toi aussi.

— Depuis presque deux mois on n’a pas été séparés plus d’une journée, le changement va être violent.

— On est peut-être devenus trop fusionnels, fit Sungyeol avec un ton de regret.

— Ce n’est pas si mal.

— Deux mois… deux mois superbes avec toi.

 

Sungyeol se retourna lentement de manière à lui faire face, yeux dans les yeux. Mais Myungsoo avait les paupières fermées, attendant que le sommeil l’emporte. L’aîné passa sa main dans ses mèches noires.

— Je t’aime Kim Myungsoo, souffla-t-il.

— Moi aussi Yeollie.

 

Sungyeol déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis pour un baiser chaste et il s’endormit lentement dans ses bras. Le lendemain, il devrait prendre l’avion en fin de matinée. Myungsoo ne l’accompagna pas à l’aéroport, préférant attendre le message indiquant qu’il était bien arrivé à destination après un court vol. Il était tranquillement chez lui à lire le journal, parcourant les petites annonces. Finalement, se séparer de son amant quelques jours ne ferait pas de mal à leur relation. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il ne s’était plus retrouvé seul, et il pouvait en profiter pour reprendre son avenir professionnel en main.

 

En début d’après-midi, il fut interrompu dans sa tranquillité par la sonnette qui retentit dans tout l’appartement. Se demandant qui pouvait lui rendre visite, il ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à Sungjong. Le jeune homme paraissait être sur le point de fondre en larmes à en juger par ses lèvres tremblantes et ses yeux mouillés.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? fit Myungsoo en le laissant entrer.

— Pardonne-moi, mais je ne pouvais pas me taire, commença-t-il en allant s’assoir sur le canapé, l’air tout retourné. Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça.

 

Myungsoo s’assit à côté de lui, le regard interrogateur. Il ne comprenait pas où Sungjong voulait en venir.

— Sungyeol. Il est parti à Jeju et il n’en reviendra pas.

— Que veux-tu dire par là ?

— Il t’a caché beaucoup de choses. Il voulait que tu viennes, mais comme il ne t’a rien dit, il ne voulait pas t’imposer ça, expliqua Sungjong précipitamment.

— Reprends depuis le début, coupa Myungsoo. Je ne comprends pas.

— Il y a six mois, Sungyeol a été opéré d’une tumeur au cerveau.

 

L’esprit de Myungsoo se vida complètement. Il se contentait de regarder Sungjong les yeux totalement inexpressifs. Avait-il seulement bien entendu ?

— On pensait qu’il était guéri mais… en fait ça a empiré, reprit Sungjong qui ne pouvait plus contenir ses larmes et qui préférait regarder ses genoux plutôt que d’affronter Myungsoo. Le jour où tu l’as rencontré, il sortait d’un rendez-vous chez son médecin. Non seulement la tumeur n’a pas été éradiquée mais il n’y avait pas moyen de le soigner. Ayant appris qu’il était condamné, il était parti pour passer sa soirée à boire et, m’a-t-il dit, sûrement se jeter dans le fleuve, mais c’est là qu’il t’a vu.

— Condamné ? répéta son vis-à-vis lentement.

— Il n’a pas voulu te le dire, il n’a pas voulu gâcher ces retrouvailles, et puis il a dit qu’il voulait profiter du temps qu’il lui reste.

— Qu’il lui reste, fit-il d’une voix d’outre-tombe.

 

Myungsoo semblait perdu. Il s’attendait à ce que Sungyeol débarque dans l’appartement pour crier « CAMÉRA CACHÉE » mais la peine qu’éprouvait le jeune frère de son compagnon était plus que réelle. Comprenant la situation, il sursauta soudainement, paniqué.

— Attends, tu as dit « le temps qu’il lui reste » ? Et là il est parti pour ne plus revenir ?

— Il a pris un aller simple pour Jeju, il voulait y mourir là-bas.

— Pourquoi il ne m’a rien dit ? demanda précipitamment Myungsoo en se levant, le cœur battant la chamade.

—Il ne voulait pas que ça fausse ton amitié pour lui.

— Ah non, il voulait juste que je tombe amoureux et que je le perde sans le savoir, ironisa-t-il, le regard noir.

 

Sungjong, la gorge nouée, ne pouvait pas répondre, et Myungsoo se sentit coupable de l’accuser de quelque chose dont il n’était pas responsable. Le jeune homme posa sur la petite table un billet d’avion.

— Il en avait pris un pour toi, il a hésité jusqu’au dernier moment à te demander de le suivre.

 

Les doigts sur ses paupières, Myungsoo essayait de réaliser la gravité de la situation, comment Sungyeol avait pu se sentir tout ce temps, ce qu’il avait enduré seul. Lui cacher volontairement ce détail avait dû être très douloureux. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, il devait absolument le rejoindre. Il confia son appartement à Sungjong. Il éprouvait de la compassion pour lui, il avait dû voir souffrir son frère sans pouvoir faire grand-chose pour l’aider, il avait même dû le voir partir, sachant qu’il allait s’éteindre loin de lui.

 

S’éteindre. L’idée que Sungyeol allait mourir était tellement violente qu’elle n’arrivait pas à entrer dans l’esprit de Myungsoo. Il se précipita jusqu’à l’aéroport où il prit un billet valable pour l’île de Jeju. Le temps parut long le temps du voyage, et il le passa à préparer son discours. Il ne fallait rien oublier. Lui reprocher de lui avoir caché quelque chose d’aussi grave, oui, mais ça ne changerait rien à la situation. C’était une situation plus que frustrante et il ne voulait pas assimiler le fait qu’il allait le perdre. Il se retenait avec peine de frapper le siège qui lui faisait face, maudissant les étoiles envers qui il avait été si reconnaissant jusqu’ici. Arrivé à Jeju, il prit le premier taxi, lui donnant l’adresse d’un hôtel que Sungjong avait noté à la va-vite. Il manquait de temps et il avait l’impression d’en avoir perdu pendant ces deux mois passés avec Sungyeol. Il aurait pu… finalement non, il avait bien profité de lui, ils avaient fait beaucoup de choses, et cela expliquait peut-être pourquoi ils avaient passé un tel été à faire ce qu’ils voulaient.

 

                Il courut dans le hall de l’hôtel, se sentant proche de la personne qu’il cherchait sans trop savoir où la trouver. Il réfléchit quelques minutes et se rendit du côté de la piscine de l’établissement. Etonnamment, il n’y avait pas beaucoup de monde, ou bien était-il trop fixé sur une seule personne pour se rendre compte des autres. Quoiqu’il en soit, il trouva Sungyeol allongé sur une chaise longue. Sa présence confirmait en quelque sorte ce que Sungjong avait raconté. Peut-être pouvait-il encore dire que c’était une grosse blague. Jusqu’à ce qu’il ne le voit de ses yeux, il n’avait pas réellement voulu croire à ce retournement. C’était pour cela que, lorsqu’il le vit, allongé et immobile, son cœur lui fit soudainement mal. Il s’avança lentement, les yeux posés sur le visage de Sungyeol qui avait les paupières closes. Il s’agenouilla près de lui en silence, se contentant de le regarder. Une idée horrible lui traversa l’esprit, jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende compte qu’il respirait. Il dormait seulement. Dans l’incapacité de dire quoi que ce soit, il entoura ses genoux de ses bras et enfouit sa tête pour étouffer ses sanglots.

— Myungsoo ? fit une voix étonnée qu’il connaissait bien. Qu’est-ce que tu fais…

 

Myungsoo releva la tête, les yeux noyés posés douloureusement sur Sungyeol qui comprit aussitôt que son frère avait craché le morceau.

— Tu sais.

— Je sais.

— Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il d’une voix brisée, le regard embué à son tour. J’aurais dû…

— Tu aurais dû, coupa Myungsoo qui essayait de ne pas se montrer trop dur. Tu aurais dû me dire ça. Tu n’aurais pas dû me faire croire que j’étais capable d’aimer à nouveau sachant que j’allais te perdre aussi vite.

 

Sungyeol se redressa, lui prenant les bras pour le relever.

— Ce n’est pas ce que j’avais prévu. Mais…

— Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

 

Les reproches bien sentis qu’il s’était répétés dans sa tête, il n’arrivait pas à les sortir. Il voulait juste le serrer contre lui. Il sentait toute la souffrance qu’éprouvait Sungyeol et cela lui fit encore plus mal.

— Je ne veux pas que tu partes, répéta Myungsoo, mais laisse-moi rester près de toi jusqu’à la fin. L’été n’est pas fini n’est-ce pas ?

 

Il avait essayé de mettre toute la conviction du monde, il ne savait même pas quand arriverait le moment tant redouté. Sungyeol lui-même ne savait pas exactement.

— Ce n’est toujours pas une blague, hein ? tenta-t-il.

— Je suis désolé.

 

Myungsoo le serra plus fermement contre lui, les doigts crispés dans ses cheveux. Comment avait-il fait pour lui cacher quelque chose d’aussi lourd ? Il commençait à se sentir bien égoïste de ne penser qu’à ses sentiments dans cette histoire. Il n’était pas celui qui souffrait le plus. Il n’était pas celui qui vivait avec une épée de Damoclès sur la tête. Quand la nuit tomba sur l’île, il ne se résolut pas à dormir, préférant regarder Sungyeol dormir.

— Si je ne t’ai rien dit, c’est parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me fixes aussi tristement, avoua Sungyeol tandis qu’ils étaient allongés dans le lit, dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

— Ce n’est pas juste, marmonna Myungsoo en lui caressant la joue.

— Non, et j’ai beau eu me plaindre, on n’a pu rien y faire, répondit-il en plaisantant à moitié.

— Je n’ai pas le cœur à rire.

— Je l’ai eu pendant deux mois. C’était un miracle de tomber sur toi ce jour-là. Merci Myungsoo pour ces bons souvenirs.

 

Ne pouvant rien répondre, il lui embrassa le front. Il passa la journée du lendemain avec des pincettes, mais même si Sungyeol paraissait plus faible qu’avant, il n’avait pas cessé de sourire et de se comporter comme à son habitude. Cette fois, Myungsoo faisait plus attention aux détails, car parfois son compagnon se tenait la tête d’un air inquiet, sans savoir s’il avait vraiment mal ou s’il le faisait par habitude, ou par inquiétude. Ils passaient leur temps à se promener sur la plage, trempant quelques fois leurs jambes dans l’océan pour se rafraichir. Au bout d’un moment, ils en oublièrent les choses graves et s’amusèrent dans le sable, puis dans l’eau, car Sungyeol avait gardé son espièglerie et sa joie de vivre, même si près de la fin.

 

Ils passèrent deux jours hors du temps, et c’était exactement ce qu’avait cherché Sungyeol pendant ces deux mois idylliques. Ils profitaient même du coucher de soleil dans l’océan, confortablement installés dans les transats de l’hôtel.

— Je commence à avoir soif, se plaignit Sungyeol.

— Je vais chercher des rafraichissements au bar, fit Myungsoo en se levant. Je reviens vite.

 

Son compagnon lui offrit son sourire le plus innocent pour le remercier de cette peine. Le bar n’était pas loin à l’intérieur du bâtiment et Myungsoo prit deux cocktails sans alcool et colorés. Il arriva à la terrasse en sifflotant et jeta un œil sur Sungyeol qui n’avait pas bougé. La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, il semblait s’être endormi. Pourtant, un sentiment étrange s’empara de la poitrine de Myungsoo. Il posa les verres sur la table la plus proche en tremblant légèrement, et il s’approcha doucement des chaises longues. Il se pencha sur Sungyeol, lui caressant les cheveux. C’était vraiment juste comme s’il dormait mais il ne saurait dire pourquoi, il savait que ce n’était pas le cas. Il se laissa tomber lentement à genoux près de lui, lui prenant la main qui était encore chaude. Il ne put rien dire, cela n’aurait servi à rien, alors il se contenta de pleurer en silence.

 

  **xXx**

_Quelques jours plus tard._

               

                Sungjong se tenait debout dans son costume noir de circonstance. Ils avaient choisi une photo souriante de son frère à mettre dans le cadre pour commémorer sa mémoire. Les yeux rouges, il n’avait plus de larmes en réserve et il se contentait de regarder les fleurs mortuaires. Une main se posa sur son épaule, et il ne se retourna pas. Myungsoo regardait lui aussi les fleurs, et ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur la photo. C’était l’image que Sungyeol voulait laisser de lui à ses proches. Beaucoup de gens étaient venus aux funérailles, beaucoup de gens que Myungsoo ne connaissait pas et d’autres qu’il avait connu au lycée. Tous ceux dont ce sunbae chaleureux s’était occupé.

— Comment tu vas Jongie ?

— Ça ira. J’ai eu le temps de me faire à l’idée que j’allais vieillir sans lui, mais je vais me sentir bien seul dans cette grande maison vide, répondit le cadet tristement.

 

Myungsoo lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

— On pourra toujours se voir aussi souvent que tu le souhaites.

— Et toi ? Comment tu vas ?

— J’ai toujours l’impression qu’il va débouler dans la salle en se moquant de nous, sourit-il.

— Je pense qu’il est soulagé de voir que tu ne te laisses pas dépérir, murmura Sungjong.

— Je sais qu’il ne l’aurait pas voulu, mais ça va être dur pour moi de m’en remettre. Il va tellement me manquer, j’ai l’impression qu’on m’a arraché quelque chose. Et je t’en veux, Yeollie, de ne pas m’avoir laissé le temps de digérer la nouvelle, finit-il par dire d’une voix forte en direction de la photographie.

 

Malgré tout, il avait le sourire car même si c’était une douleur sans nom de l’avoir perdu, il lui avait permis de reprendre sa vie en main, sortir de la prison invisible dans laquelle il s’était enfermé, s’ouvrir au monde plus facilement qu’avant, et surtout profiter de la vie. Il ne pensait pas encore à ses prochaines rencontres. Sungyeol lui avait promis que l’amour n’était quelque chose que l’on pouvait perdre, mais Myungsoo préférait pour l’instant se tenir loin d’une éventuelle nouvelle histoire de cœur. Jusqu’à ce qu’il soit de nouveau prêt.

— Que ça te plaise ou non Yeollie, conclut-il tendrement.


End file.
